Congartulations:  ON WHAT!
by chiari004
Summary: What happens when Hinata dates someone in secret for three years.  Then one day someone else says she is his girlfriend.  What will happen when everyone says congrats on something else she didn't know.  suck summary. Please read.  One-shot.


Hinata has been dating someone in secret for the past 3 years. For the past month she has been getting sick. So Hinata was going to the Hokage tower. She had an appointment, with the Hokage since she didn't want anyone to know about it.

After the meeting, 18 year old Hinata was happy. Nothing could make her sad, after she figured out what has been wrong with her. Hinata was smiling all around Konoha.

'I wonder if he will still be with me after this. What am I thinking; he will forever be with me, because he is going to . . .' Hinata squealed as she headed home.

In the afternoon Hinata was going to meet her teammates.

-In the village-

Rumor has had it that Hinata was dating someone they all knew.

As she was walking in the village, people were staring at her. When someone saw her he told her, "congratulations." It took a while for Hinata to see that he was talking to her, she smiled and said," Thank you."

-At the training grounds.-

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones in the training grounds. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. Just when she finished asking the question, Naruto was heading their way.

Naruto had a happy grin, "sorry guys I overslept since I took my girlfriend to dinner," Naruto states. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bugged out. Sakura asked, "Girlfriend since when?" Naruto still grinning replied, "Yesterday."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "Who's the idiot that decided to be with you?" Naruto glares at Sasuke and hisses, "Hinata-chan is not an idiot." This time Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bug out twice as the first time. Sakura regained from her shock first and had tears in her eyes, "Oh Naruto it's about time?" Naruto grins again, "Yup."

Sasuke asked with venom in his voice, "How?" Naruto gives his signature grin, "She confessed to me and I gave her a chance. It was great." Sasuke's eye was twitching, 'I thought she said she stopped having feelings for him!'

Naruto grins again, "Geez, Sasuke I didn't know you would get jealous." Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face HARD. But decided against it, he needed to find Hinata.

-Somewhere in the village-

As Hinata was still heading to meet up with her team, villagers kept getting in the way saying, "Congratulations."

'Now that I think about it won't Kiba-kun and Shino-kun be mad? I hope they don't hurt him too much. As she neared her teammates she was getting scared of what they will do to him.

When she saw her teammates they didn't look angry at all.

Once Hinata was in front of them they both gave her a hug. 'This isn't what I was expecting. I was expecting Kiba and Shino to find him and tear him to pieces, for what he did to me.'

Kiba gave his toothy grin and said, "Congratulations Hinata-chan, and here we thought you would never have the courage to do it." "Oh but I did try a lot of times," states Hinata.

Shino smiles behind his sweater, "Still congratulations."

Hinata smiles, "thank you, I really wasn't expecting this. I thought you guys would be mad at me." Both Kiba and Shino look at each other and Kiba states, "As long as you are happy so are we."

As they were walking to the training grounds they bumped into Team Gai.' Oh no, Neji will kill him if he knows.' Hinata was surprised again; Neji hugged her and said, "Congratulations Hinata-sama." Hinata smiles 'he is just like my teammates.' "This is the power of LOVE," Lee chants. Hinata nods her head. They all walked to the training grounds.

-In another training ground-

A blond girl was enjoying life, humming to the beauty that is love.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Choji asked as he and Shikamaru were watching Ino dance with herself. Shikamaru shrugged. Choji screamed to Ino, "HEY INO, What's wrong with you?" Ino looks at her teammates and says dreamily, "Nothing." She is still dancing until she hears someone yell.

"SASUKE-TEME, WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled. Ino stopped what she was doing; there were butterflies in her stomach whenever she heard that voice. 'Focus Ino, remember act like you are in love with Sasuke.'

As Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked at the far right, they saw Sasuke in front looking furious. While Naruto and Sakura try to catch up.

"Oh Sasuke-kuuun I didn't know you would be coming to see me." Ino said seductively. Sakura glaring daggers at Ino yelled "Shut up Ino-pig." Ino turns her attention to Sakura, "What did you say billboard brow." Ino stated.

As the two bickered; Team 8 and Team Gai met up with them.

"What did we miss?" Kiba hollered. Everyone turned their attention to the arrived people. Naruto was grinning at Hinata and Sasuke was frowning. Hinata was confused. 'Why is everyone looking at me, especially Naruto?'

"Hinata-chan, "Naruto said cheerfully as he was walking to her. As he putted his arm over her shoulder, Ino glared daggers at Hinata, as Sasuke glared at Naruto. Hinata was more confused. "And here I thought you didn't like him anymore?" Sasuke hissed. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows 'this is really confusing?'

Everyone was shocked, "HE'S JEALOUS?" Everyone screamed. Sasuke didn't pay attention to them only Hinata. Hinata was still trying to figure out what was going on.

But she stopped thinking when she felt Naruto's hand secured her by the waist. 'Someone is touching me. . .' was the only thing that was going to Hinata's mind. Hinata's fist collided with Naruto's face, "PERVERT," Hinata yelled.

Everyone was confused, Ino was furious while Sasuke was smirking. Sakura was about to tell Hinata she just can't do that to her boyfriend. But before she was about to open her mouth, their senseis came.

Kurenai said first," we heard the news Congratulations Naruto, Hinata." Hinata asked, "Why are you congratulating Naruto?" Naruto grins, "Because I have a girlfriend." Hinata smiles, "Congratulations Naruto."

Naruto scratches his head and says "But Hinata you are my- -. "Hinata puts a finger over Naruto's mouth.

Hinata looks at Ino, "Ino could I talk to you for a bit?" Ino wasn't looking at her, she was about to shake her head when Hinata pulled her by the hair and dragged her with her. Ino was protesting, but Hinata wouldn't let go.

When they were far away from the others she let go. As Ino was putting her ponytail right Hinata had her hands on her hips, "What is the meaning of all of that?" She asked as she points at everyone that is looking at them.

Ino looked down, "Well I did what you told me to do." Hinata smiles but then frowns, "Then why does everyone think that **I **am with Naruto?" Ino doesn't respond. Then Hinata thinks 'is that why everyone was saying congratulations? Is that why everyone isn't mad at me or at him?'

Hinata signs, "so what happened?"

-Ino's flashback-

Two days ago Hinata and Ino were at a café. As they were talking Ino changed the conversations to boys. "Ok so Hinata do you still have a crush on someone?" Ino interrogated.

Hinata rolled her eyes and said, "No, do you have a crush on him?" Ino not paying attention said "Yes" dreamily. Hinata stared at her friend. "You have a crush on someone?" Hinata asked. Ino looked at Hinata, "What no! I never said I have a crush on Naruto!"

Hinata started to giggle. "If you like him, tell him Ino-Chan." "I can't, you used to like him." "Yes, I did, but not anymore." Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. "You think he will give me a chance?" Hinata nods, "Its Naruto after all."

Ino thought about it that evening she saw Naruto with his teammates, she was about to go over where he was when Naruto turned away and showed his foxy grin. Ino stopped in her tracks, and ran away.

Back home she couldn't believe she did that. 'Okay tomorrow for sure.' Ino yells as she throws her hand into the air.

The next morning Ino in disguise couldn't find Naruto anywhere. H e wasn't at the Ramen Stand, or the training grounds. She saw Sakura chasing Sasuke at the park and still no Naruto. Ino was really bummed. She was just wandering around the village.

Till she bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry, "she says. "Hey, no problem I wasn't looking where I was going." She recognized that voice."Naruto?" Naruto looks at the hooded girl," Yea the one and only." Ino doesn't know what to say so she just spilled out "I like you." Naruto just stared at the girl, 'What she likes, but do I know her?' Naruto couldn't process anything so he just asked 'You want to go eat with me.' Ino's eyes filled with the tears and hope, she just nods her head.

-End of Ino's flashback-

"So how was the date?" Hinata asked. Ino squealed "It was great!" But then she saddens again "But he thought I was you." Hinata grins, "Then you have to tell him the truth."

Ino looks at her "No way, I can't!" Hinata tries to stop her panicked attack,"Ok, if someone goes first you will later." Ino nods. "Ok then, let's go." Hinata drags Ino back to the others.

While they were gone Tsunade had joined them. Hinata cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I am sorry to say this but Naruto is not my boyfriend." Everyone was waiting for her to explain why she was saying that.

Hinata patted Ino. But Ino only shakes her head. Hinata was getting pissed, 'stupid mood swings.' Hinata cursed. She tried to calm her voice, "Come on Ino, and just say it." Ino was still shaking her head.

"Hold on Hinata if you are not with Naruto then- - ," Tsunade said, but Hinata interrupts her. "I love Sasuke." Hinata says calmly. Everyone stares at her and then at Sasuke. Sasuke stares at Hinata and smiles. "And—""thanks Hinata-chan," Ino says.

Ino walks over to Naruto, and says "Naruto you were with me yesterday, not me." Naruto looks at Ino. Everyone looks at them. "Oh." Is all Naruto can say? Naruto and Ino blush.

Hinata walks over to Sasuke and wraps her arms on his neck; Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist. Sakura ruins the moment, "What you have to be kidding me?" Hinata and Sasuke look over to her. Hinata shakes her head. "No, right Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade smiles, "Yes its true." Everyone looks at Tsunade everyone yells, "WHY!"

Hinata looks at everyone, "I am pregnant." Everyone looks at her and everyone is knocked unconscious, except Hinata and Tsunade.

Hinata looks at Tsunade, "I told you this was going to happen."


End file.
